Take my hand, take my life
by Kyliesaysficken
Summary: Victoria Lee Simms, Tyler Simms younger twin sister. After her mother sent her away, she comes back 5 years later on her 18th birthday. She has secrets of her own. Rated M for later chapters. Somewhat of the storyline of The Haunting of Molly Hartley.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Lee Simms, Tyler Simms younger twin sister. Her nicknames was Lee and Baby girl.

Tongue is pierced as well as her ears four times. She has her belly button done and her Monroe.

She has a tribal symbol that looks like dragon wings tattooed on her back, and smaller tribal symbols that also look like dragon wings that start at her collar bone and end on the tops of her breasts. On her right arm is flowers and a dragon.

Her mother had Victoria on the floor of a train. Victoria came early which resulted in her death. A woman came to her mother and offered to bring Victoria back. In return the woman could have Victoria at 18 for the darkness( If you've never seen The Haunting of Molly Hartley then don't worry about it). Her mother agreed after some thought. Her mother never told anyone about what happened that day on the train except that Victoria had come early and there had been a doctor on board when everything happened.

At 13 her mother sent her away to a school where she meant the woman who gave her life after death and learned about the darkness. There were two others like her, Molly and Joesph. Victoria hated their guts.

Victoria can control fire and ice. She has a darkness that looks like a dead angel. It's body is boney with leathery skin. It's wings are complete bone and black.. It has empty eye sockets, part of the skin on the jaw is gone and has sharp teeth. It's skin is grey in color. It's robes are black. It has no name. So to make it easier she named it Roebin. It has no gender.

Her past with the Sons was great. They all were very close. She was the sweetest little girl and they all watched out for her. Now shes a cocky bitch with a huge attitude problem. When she has a problem with something she will let you know. She's extremely blunt and will make physical contact if you piss her off enough.

Her mother got ill, So she finished school then moved back home and now she goes to Spencer.

She's very busty and has just the right size ass. A coke bottle figure.

I pulled up to my house in my 69' Z28 Camaro. I didn't bother to bring any bags in the house. I was planning on staying in the guest house anyways.

I didn't like my mother to much If you haven't figured it out yet. I mean who would when your own flesh and blood practically sold you out. I would smack the shit out of her If I had to stay with her in the same room let alone the same house for over ten minutes.

I found the spare key under the mat. How typical. I opened and closed the door as loudly as I could. I observed the house. Nothing really changed since I was shipped off. I watched my mother make her dramatic enterance down the staircase. I guess things never really change. She was still the huge fucking drama queen she was before I left. She didn't look ill to me. Fucking liar.

"Victoria, You're back. Where are your bags?"

"They're in the car."

"Ah. I'll have someone get them for you."

"No need, Mother dearest. I'll be staying in the guest house."

Oh, was she pissed. I guess she didn't like my new attitude. Well, she'll just have to get use to it because I'm not changing for shit. I wasn't going back to that perfect little angel everyone loved. That perfect little angel that listened to what her elders had to say. That perfect little angel that did everything she was told. That perfect little angel... You get the point.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I'm your mother! I will not hear such a tone. And as punishment, You'll be staying in the guest house until school!"

And with that she disappeared up the stairs. Really? How freaking retarded could one person get? I believe I just said I was staying in the guest house. And how the hell is that punishment? Maybe she really is ill... Ill in the head... I skipped back to my car and drove another five minutes until I came to a house that was a bit smaller in compairson to the main house. I parked the car in the seven car garage and dragged my bags inside. Ah, everything was clean and shiny. Just the way I liked it. My room was black and purple, very much to my liking. I had a king sized bed, a oak dresser, side table and desk. My bathroom was huge, everything was black and purple as well. There was a hot tub, a ten person shower, and the normal toliet and sink. The other door led to a walk in closet that looked like a lounge room. It had two parts to it. The first had all drawers and in the middle was a table with plush chairs around it. The second part had the hangers and racks and a small couch. Above one rack, A flat screen tv was mounted on the wall. My god. I was gonna love it here...

I finished packing in no time. My stomach growled at me a few times and I dragged my lazy ass down the stairs and into the kitchen where I heard whispering. I hadn't been here for more then a few hours and I was already being harassed and robbed? Fuck that, forget about me saying that I was gonna love it here. I crept into the kitchen. The lights were off and it was pitch black. I could make out three figures in the dark somewhat huddled together. Heightened senses rule, huh? I crept behind them.

"What the fuck do you bitchs think you're doing?"

The light was quickly turned on and I stared at the shocked faces who in return stared back at me. I reconized them. It was my boys. Tyler still looked like... Tyler. I'm not saying that in a bad way. He still looked like my innocent big brother. Caleb who stood next to him had gotten taller and more... fit. He looks great. He filled out nicely as well as Pogue. Pogue's hair was longer then I remember it being. It looked good on him. Gave him that irresistible biker boy look.

"What... What did you do to yourself, Tory?"

Oh, How I missed being called that and It was only Tyler who could call me that. I wouldn't even allow my boys to call me it. It was always Lee to them or baby girl. I had another look over of their faces. They were all asking that question. Well, I should of knew it was gonna happen. I'd been gone for five years, things were bond to change. I had a few piercings and my tattoos were showing. I didn't have my dark brown hair anymore. It was a bright red. Yeah, It came as a shocker to everyone... and now that had me thinking about why my mother didn't freak out when she saw me... Hmm.

"I changed Ty. For the better, trust me."

He nodded his head as did the others.

"So, you broke into my house toooo...?"

That seemed to break them out of their trance. Tyler came up to me slowly and I mean **SLOWLY**. What the hell, was I gonna bite his head off or something? I scoffed and jumped him. I barried my head in his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He barried his head in my neck and tightly held on to my waist. My feet were bent behind me, It made it easier for Tyler to swing me around. After five minutes of cuddling with my twin, I jumped the rest of guys. First Pogue because he was my bestie then, Caleb because he was like another brother.

"Well, there's a End of the Summer Bon Fire at the Dells and we wanted you to come with us."

I nodded and grabbed an apple before heading up stairs. It didn't take me more then 20 minutes to grab an outfit and do my make up.

I headed downstairs and followed the boys out the door. I was still munching away on my apple. I could feel a set of eyes on me and I turned around, walking backwards. I smirked and winked at Caleb before I flicked the apple core in the tall grass and climbing into Tyler's black H3.

Maybe I could hook up with Caleb for a while...


	2. Chapter 2

Before we actually went to the Bonfire, we stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking everyone partying. We were waiting for Reid. He was late and I wanted to go dirty dancing, boo.

"What's up fellas?"

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a ride."

"I had things to do."

I turned around to give Reid a look but, I stopped short. Reid... Oh my god... Time was on his side alright. He was fucking sexy. His eyes were a stormy blue grey and his blonde hair framed his face just right. Giving him the bad ass look. His fingers tapped his chin and he would lick his bottem lip every so often. A sarcastic smirk adored his face. Just looking at him was turning me on. Majorly. And the perverse thoughts running through my head didn't help. Someone give me some ropes, I needed to stop myself from jumping his gorgeous fucking body. I smiled towards him and winked.

"Who's this pretty little thing?"

"You don't remember me Reid? I'm hurt."

I cuddled to Ty's side and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Reid looked back and forth until he opened his arms wide for me.

When my body came in contact with his, It was like I was set on fire. He was extremely warm. His torso muscles rippled under my touch and I loved the way it felt and I was sure he did too because of the shudder that went down his back. His arms tightened around my waist. He buried his head in my neck and nuzzled. Ty cleared his throat and we both detangled ourselves from each other, coughing awkwardly.

"Well let's drop in, shall we boys?"

Reid jumped from the cliff.

"Shit, yeah." Tyler then turned towards us and leaned back off the cliff.

"Tyler!"

"Hey Caleb, it isn't gonna kill us... yet." Then Pogue jumped off the cliff. I looked over at Caleb and shrugged. He grabbed me around the waist and we were then reunited with the group. Pogue stole me from Caleb and wrapped me in his arms. I felt like I was some sort of whore being passed around like this... just without the sex... yeah, never mind. We walked to the party and they boys got a few 'hey's and 'yo's and some screaming of the names. A dark girl looked towards us and her eyes lit when she say Pogue but, darkened when she saw me.

"Uhm, Kate? Who's that girl with your boyfriend?"

"Don't know, but I'm planning on figuring out."

When we reached the two girls, I grabbed Ty's hand and we snuggled up while this girl, who was obviously Pogue's girlfriend, introduced everyone.

"I don't believe I know you."

"That's because you don't."

"Sorry for my sister Kate, she's just tired. Victoria be nice and say hi to Kate and Sarah."

Sigh, I gave Ty a look saying 'Do I have too?'. He nudged me and gave me a dirty look.

"Hi girls, I'm Victoria Lee. Call me that and I kill you. It's Vic to everyone who isn't the boys. Nice to meet you. I apologize for being bitchy but I'm tired. I just got in."

Sarah had seemed to lighten up but, Kate, helllll noooo. Caleb and Sarah had seem to hit it off. Well, I'm jealous. Tell you know, Caleb will be mineee, hehe. Kiera come over, I hate the frizzy haired bitch. I really do. She used to pick on me in middle school. Never knew why. Maybe she was jealous of me. I'm not sure. Never cared enough of find out... Oh, here comes Abbott.

"Actually I think Kiera owes Sarah the apology."

Kiera turned to Sarah and Sarah smirked at the her. Caleb and Aaron got in eachother's faces and before anyone could throw a punch and I would have looooved to see that. Some random kid got in between Abbott and Caleb before they could fight. I pouted.

"You were being kinda bitchy." Haha, I liked this guy.

One of Aaron's friends made a comment about how us 'posers' made him want to puke. I could make that happen, pretty boy. Oh, ewh. He puked everywhere... All over Abbott's back. Ha. Seems Reid beat me to it.

"Uhh, guys. Duke called and said he saw cops on Ol' Dells road."

And that was a cue to leave. Pogue and Kate walked in front of everyone together.

"Meet you back at the dorms?"

"Na, I'm just gonna crash."

Then came Caleb, Sarah, The new guy and I.

"Chase."

"Caleb."

"Man that guy and I were gonna go at. His friend's puking sure came at a oppurtune time."

Then Reid and Tyler.

"Didn't it though."

I laughed and grabbed Caleb's hand. I hoped Sarah saw it. I hoped she understood that I was the one going home with Caleb tonight and not her. Yeah, yeah. I'm a bitch, what do you people what from me. That's just how I am now.

We got into Ty's hummer. Pogue, Caleb and I in the back. Ty in the drivers seat and Reid in the passengers seat.

"Sarah wants you man." Caleb smirked at Pogue. I made a grunting noise. 'Course I got looks for it.

"Bullshit." Oh Reid, so jealous. Then again so am I.

"Oh now don't be jealous."

We heard a car door open and Sarah yell out to us, "My car wont start."

Reid looked back at us, "This ain't over boys."

"Reid!"

Reid opened the hood of the car.

"You think the dumb ass will actually touch anything?"

No, he used and then closed the hood, told Sarah to try it and her car started. Of course it did. Dumbass. Even I know better and I love to use to powers recklessly.

"You know how Reid is Tory."

"Ohhh, thank you!"

This girl sounded like she was moaning...

Reid opened the driver's door, "Move over baby boy."

"It's my car."

Caleb and I both scolded him and told him to move over. We had cops behind us and Reid was driving like a fucking maniac. Seriously, how the fuck did he learn how to drive like this. Crazy fuck. I like to use the word fuck, in case you haven't noticed. We cut across Marble-head and everyone's eyes went black. My stomach jumped. I sooo was not ready for this. I swear I'm going to be sick, oh god. Oh god. As soon as we went off the cliff, I clutched both Pogue and Caleb's hand and squeezed my eyes shut. I clamped my mouth shut, my teeth on my bottom lip. I felt a small tug on both of my hands. Holy fuck, holy fucking shit. I refuse to ever do this again, ever, ever. Here I am, a girl with untold powers of darkness and a familiar that looks like a fucking zombie with wings, and I'm afraid of heights.

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!"

Oh Reid, just shut the fuck up. Normally I would have laughed at that. Reid always did have a good humor. But, not now. Not when I'm hundreds of feet in the air and could die any second.

We landed behind the cops. The guys laughing their asses off, well I'm sitting here trying not shit my heart out. Reid backed up and drove off. I unclamped my teeth from my lip and I could taste blood. I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned my head on Caleb's shoulder. I was still holding Pogue and Caleb's hands.

"You okay babygirl?"

"Yeah, Caleb. I'm just gonna... go to sleep."

He unlaced our fingers and dragged me under his arm. I feel asleep to his breathing and warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I have no idea whos bedroom this is. I groaned as I streched my stiff muscles. I glared at the red digits on the clock that strared me in the face.

12:07 am

I crawled out of bed and a picture on the dresser caught my eye. It was Caleb and I. On the day I turned 13, the day that Caleb and I could no longer be together and the day I was shipped away. That was a sad day for everyone... except my mother.

So this was Caleb's room, huh? That promise I made to myself earlier quickly resurfaced in my mind. If Caleb wasn't in his room... Then he'd be having a midnight snack right now. Remembering the way, I quietly crept into the kitchen and behind Caleb.

I gently ran my hands over his shoulders and chest. He turned to face me and my lips meant his in a gentle kiss. He gripped my hips tightly and pressed himself hard against me. His tongue ran over my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue darted in and explored what had been forgotten. His hands went to my thighs and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he sat me on the counter. He removed his hands from my thighs and let them wander.

I bit his lip drawing a small amount of blood and I nibbled until we parted from seconds to rid me of my shirt. He traveled to my neck and in a matter of milliseconds found my soft spot. A barely audible moan let my mouth. I ran my hands over every curve, ridge and dip of his ripped torso. He let out a groan and let a very noticeable hickey on my collarbone.

He pulled me up into his arms and up to his room. One there he locked the door and we both lost our remaining articles of clothing. He pushed me into the bed with while he hovered over me taking in my naked form. His fingers caressed down my body with a ghostly touch, He reached my core and slowly slipped inside and I instantly arched my back and thrusted my hips up. He pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in while I fought to keep in my moans. His fingers kept a steady rhythm, out, in, out, in until I was close to my peak. I gasped at the emptiness I felt when he removed his fingers but that feeling was quickly forgotten when his fingers were replaced with something much bigger. Need I say more?

I screamed his name and threw my head back. Caleb gripped my hips again. God, I was gonna be bruised in the morning. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he buried himself deeper. He started at an agonisingly slow pace.

"Caleb..."

I yanked his face towards mine and kissed him deeply. He sped his pace up and our hips collided together sending waves of pleasure running through my body. My back arched and Caleb's tongue landed on my nipple. He bit down on the skin and I gasped. He suckled me and then turned to its neglected twin.

I then flipped us over.

I roughly slammed down on Caleb's member and he groaned. I leaned down so my mouth was near his ear.

"I want you to look at me, Caleb."

I bit his ear seductively. He groaned again and nodded. I rocked my hips back and fourth occasionally lifting off and and slowly descending. He would grunt every now and then. When he flipped us over, he hit that magically spot. I raked my nails down his back leaving angry red marks in their wake. He repeatedly hit that spot. My walls clenched down on his throbbing member. I managed to flipped us over once more and rode him just a little bit harder then before. I pushed myself all the way down and my stomach turned into knots. I slammed down on him again and we cummed on the spot. I was completely drained and I collapsed on his chest then rolled off to the side. Both of our breathing patterns irregular. Caleb focused on my panting form and I smiled to him.

"That was amazing, Tory."

I snuggled up to his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist. We were both out like lights.

I groaned and swatted the hand away from me. The hand was becoming very fucking annoying. Who ever that hand belonged to got pretty pissed because I was pushed out of bed, blankets and all.

When I got up no one was in the room. Never heard them leave. Weird... I looked up and clothes were sitting on Caleb's bed. Wait, Caleb's? Everything that happened last night came to me. I smiled to myself and got dressed.

When I got downstairs Caleb was waiting by the door to go into town.

When we got to the store, Kate was there with Sarah and Chase. Caleb had his arm around my waist and Sarah didn't seem to like it all that much. Oh well. Hehe, I win bitch.

"Do you feel like running some chores?" Sarah smirked at me and accepted Caleb's offer. What the bitch didn't know was Caleb was just being nice. Why couldn't see just go see that movie with Kate and Chase.

We drove down the country road with the top off of Caleb's mustang. I was missing my baby. (I believe that I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Victoria has a 69' Z28 Camaro. She refers to it as her baby.) I was sitting in front and Sarah in back. I could feel her glare on the back of my head, probably because Caleb was holding my hand.

"That's the old Putham barn, Sarah." It was all in shambles now.

When we got to the first colony house the caretaker fired at us. Seems he's more then jumpy now. Caleb entered the house and Sarah picked this time to freak out on me.

"Back off of Caleb whore. I saw him first."

Omg, I was gonna piss myself I started laughing so hard.

"You saw Caleb first?"

She nodded.

"Well then. Let's set this straight. I grew up with Caleb, we were together when we were younger. So I saw him first. I called him when I was 13. Oh, and I believe he had the hot rough glorious sex with me last night and not you. So shove that in your fucking juice box and suck it. Kay?"

Her face could out red a tomato right now. Haha, ew. The color is not flattering on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb came back and grabbed my hand. He looked over the both of us. Sarah was still red in the face. He cocked his head slightly to the side in wonder, He looked absolutely adorable like that.

"So do you girls wanna shower or change first?"

Annnnnd... shes still red in the face. But, she didn't seem all the pissed. She replied to Caleb in an even voice.

"For what?"

I rolled my eyes.

"For Nikki's."

He smiled and we drove back down the road.

We all sat happily at a table talking.

Pogue came by and ended up showing his distaste about Kate hanging with Chase. I don't blame him, I got the chills around Chase now. After that night at the Dell's I haven't had a right feeling. I left with Pogue to go get something to eat. We both got Hamburgers with Cokes. Pogue had seen Reid and Tyler over by the pool tables. So we decided we would drop by.

"Well, look it is!"

Reid, Tyler and Pogue did that handshake that the guys do. Ya know the one that they clap your hands and then hug eachother but in a manly way? Yeah, that one.

"And would you look like that?"

Of course Reid would be looking lustfully at some big boobed short skirt wearing chick. I wondered why he never looked at me that way? Oh yeah, because I'm tyler's little sister. Sigh. I wanted him to look at me like that way. Stop! Ana, you're a bad girl! You want Caleb. But, then there's Sarah who really likes Caleb. Maybe I should go for Reid or maybe leave them all be... Maybe... Wait... What's this feeling...

I'm getting the bad feeling again but worse. You know that gut feeling that says you're in for a whole lot of shit. Something's coming and It's so not going to be good. I have an idea of what's gonna happen... Shit.

"Blue cotten!"

Oh, Reid. starting that game again.

"Pink lace."

Whhooooaaa, whaaa? My innocent brother plays Reid's perverted game? Pogue looked at me and I nodded. I can't believe that I'm going along with this game.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12!"

Reid's eyes went black and up went the girl's skirt. Okay, that's skankish. Seriously.

Pogue took the money and then bought me my food. I thanked him with a gentle peck on the lips and turned back to Reid and Tyler. I caught Reid staring at me with this look in his eyes. I shrugged and decided that I would play some pool with the boys. See how old Aaron was doing.

Well, he was the same as ever. Still betting Reid and getting pissed when Reid does it. Such a bad quality in men. Hmmm, Temper temper.

Aaron pushed Reid and Reid pushed back. Tyler and I stood back and watched. Everyone's attention turned to us when I glass bottle broke. We all went out back. Caleb and Pogue out.

"What's the problem here?"

"None of your damn business Danvers!"

Stupid boys. Stupid Aaron.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did."

Stupid cocky Reid, Why do you have to be so damn hot? Bad bitch! Behave yourself.

"Take this somewhere else Ladies! Now!"

You tell them Nikki! He didn't sound too happy. Hehe. Aaron and his posse left and It was just the boys and I. Boy, did Caleb not look too happy either. He was scarier then Nikki when angry. No one was happy nowadays were they?

"What were you thinking?"

"We were jus playing them."

"Yeah Caleb, They were suckers for it."

I smack Tyler upside the head. He did not need to put his two cents into this.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?"

Reid started to walk away. Caleb grabbed Reid's shoulder.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Reid grabbed Caleb's wrist and Used. Caleb look to be in a lot of pain. I took a step towards Caleb and was stopped by Tyler shaking his head and grabbing my hand to pull me to his side.

"Reid... stop."

Caleb's voice was strained and you could clearly hear the pain in his voice. Caleb then got pissed and Used to throw Reid across the alley way and into a wall.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addicting you Moron. You've seen what It can do if you abuse it. You want that? That's your business. But, if you use it in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all and I wont let that happen."

Reid Used to lift a keg up. Was he really that stupid to go up against Caleb? He just needed to give up before he seriously got hurt.

"My powers are greater then yours."

"Not until you ascend."

"okay, Go for it tough guy."

And that's what Reid did. He tried to get Caleb with the keg and Reid ended up in a pile of broken glass bottles. Pogue and I stopped Caleb. tyler went to help Reid up.

"It's for his own good. Keep using like you did tonight. Like you did last night and when you ascend you'll be good as dead!"

"So I fixed her car. Big deal!"

"Don't play me Reid. I mean later and you know it."

"The hell I do! I didn't use later."

Reid pushed by Caleb and Pogue.

"It's not right to use it against eachother Caleb."

Tyler really doesn't listen. He doesn't need to put his two cents in anything that could lead to the Using of said powers. He needs to stay innocent little Tyler like I left him. I don't like that everything has changed. I want everything like it use to be.

"Tell that to Reid."

With the said Tyler went inside to find Reid.

"Reid's lying. It had to have been him."

"How do you know?"

"Cause it wasn't you. Tyler doesn't have to balls to lie to me. And baby girl has no powers."

That's what he thinks. I wish I could tell them... I don't like hiding things from them. I hugged Caleb from the side until Sarah came out.

"Hey!"

Caleb, Pogue and I turned to her.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Actually I'm gonna go, You need a ride?"

"Uh, sure."

Caleb took my hand and I pecked Pogue on the cheek. Sarah got in the backseat and I in the front with Caleb. He dropped Sarah off and we went back to his house. When we got there, I think you can imagine what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

We were woken up by a phone call from Pogue. He had seen the same Darkling we had a few nights ago. That sinking feeling in my gut returned and I knew that I would have to go back to Huntington. I'd do so after classes ended. I knew coming back here wouldn't bring positive results. If things go the way I think they're going to go then It'll be time to stop fucking with Sarah and let her have Caleb and time for me to leave again.

Caleb flicked the light off and turned his body towards mine to wrap his muscular arms around my small frame startling me out of my daze. I missed the whole conversation. Was I that deep in thought?

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Caleb. Just groggy."

"Time for bed."

I tucked my head under his chin.

I groaned and swatted at the hand that was annoying shaking me. It was becoming increasingly fucking annoying. Who ever that hand belonged to got pisses because I was pushed out of bed, blankets and all. When I got up no one was in the room. I never heard the footsteps. Weird. I used the bed to get myself to my feet. There were clothes on Caleb's bed, more specifically my school uniform... Wait, Caleb's bed? I grinned like the Chasmere cat.

I put on the horrible uniform and found Caleb in the kitchen munching away on breakfast. I kissed his cheek and grabbed a banana nut muffin. I waited by his silver mustang until he came out the door.

When we arrived at the school, Caleb took me to the office to get my schedule. I had most of my classes with the guys. Big shocker there. Caleb lead us to first mod, English or... Maybe it was History that we had first. I don't know, shows the attention that I pay. As I sat in class I found my gaze drifting towards Caleb. My eyes meant his and I gave him a seducative smile. I felt anaother gaze burning a hole in the side of my head and I found Sarah shooting me daggers. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now.

I don't think she likes me... Cough... for some reason? Can you hear the cockiness? Well, this was just gonna be a fantastic school year. Caleb though was called down to the Provost's office. Which was weird because Caleb was a good little boya nd never got in trouble... I wonder if it had to do witht he bar incident.

After class I changed into my bathing suit.

...That fucker. I had yellow black and blue marks on my hips and the amount of hickeys I had on my neck and chest... Sigh. I wonder how the guys will like Caleb's back. It looked like he got in a fight with Freddy Krugar and lost. I hop Sarah loves it.

I was the only one left in the locker room. After closing my locker, a ghastly voice called out my name. I wildly looked around and found nothing. Oh shit. I'm getting that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I really hope its not what I think it is. I really hope they aren't coming here. Fuck, this isn't good.

I'm just going to finish the day like nothing is wrong and I'll go back to Huntington like I decided early this morning. I quickly found the guys and they were all pointing out Caleb's back. My eyes meant his and I smirked, though it wasn't as cocky as it usually was. I did a damn well good job. They stared at me when I came into view and put two and two together. Ty and Reid looked pissed. Though I didn't pay much atention to it. I just glued myself to Ty's side and stared into space. They all noticed my change in demour.

Caleb and Chase had their feestyle match. Caleb ended up hitting his head on the side of the pool on his way back. I saw Chase's eyes and I become more then a little nervous. He was definatally a lot stronger then my boys were. When Chase pulled Caleb out of the water, we all crowded around him, While I put his head in my lap. When Caleb finally came too, Reid was on his ass like always.

"He also kicked your ass." I smacked Reid's thigh and gave him the stink eye.

I think we were in Ecomonics Class now. I was seated next to Tyler. He was ignoring me now. God, grow up Tyler. I love you but, really. This time Chase was called down to the Provost's office. I **did not **like the look he gave Caleb. Ohhh, would you look at that. Little Sarah is trying to get Caleb's attention.

"Mr. Simms, would you please read from the text book?" I just tuned everything out after that. I got woken up by Reid. He looked concerned. I took a look around the room and the class was empty, even the teacher was gone.

"Victoria, Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure love." He led me out of the classroom and down the hall to the Library, which was also empty. Why we didn't just stay in the classroom was beyound me. We stopped a few rows back behind a filled bookcase.

"I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time... Victoria... I've loved you since we were eight."

Oh... Holy shit... Well, I did not see that coming. I guess I should say something. I really don't like the look he's giving me. It's kinda breaking my heart.

"Reid, I don't think... No, I shouldn't start like that. Okay, Reid. Ugh, love... Uhm, damn. I'll just come out and say it. There is no such thing as love. Just tolerance and pain. Tolerance of those around and pain that is just unbearable to most. So don't say you love me, when in fact you lie."

And I just walked away, leaving a crestfallen Reid just standing there. It hurt me to see him like that and it hurt even more to know that I caused that. I found Caleb with the others, I told him I was headed home. They all gave me their kiss goodbye except Tyler. He was still ignoring me. When I got far enough away from the school, I made sure no one was in sight. I created a swirling portal on the floor of the forest. I stepped in it and ever so slowly started to sink.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my old dorm room at my old private school in Huntington. I'm sure that when I left Huntington, I cleaned this room out. Everything was back in place. So they knew I was coming then. Let's go pay a little visit to dear little Molly. My guess would be, That she's at her Tool's house. Behind the school the school was my second baby. A black Shelby Cobra with purple racing stripes. With a snap of my fingers, I changed my outfit. (Huntington set) and I hopped in my car and sped down the road to see Molly.


End file.
